looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs' House
This is the house Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales and the Tasmanian Devil live in. The house has also been inhabbitted by Lola Bunny (Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder) and Yosemite Sam (Fish and Visitors.) The house is a main location in The Looney Tunes Show, appearing in many episodes. Bugs owns the house and Daffy "crashed" in the house for five years, according to Speedy in the first episode, Best Friends. Daffy doesn’t pay the rent, but Bugs likes having him around because he thinks Daffy is amusing. According to an interview, the house is located in California. Bugs formerly lived in a hole, as seen in the original Looney Tunes shorts. It made its first appearance in Peel of Fortune. The house has been trashed, set on fire, Flooded, Fumigated, and on one occasion even completley knocked to the ground when Bugs tried to DIY a simple wall shelf, and ended up totalling the place. Tina repaired the house for him. History The house was introduced in the first episode, Best Friends when Daffy says that he got tickets for the new show, Besties. Speedy Gonzales is seen living in the kitchen under the refrigerator. Image:December.png|Bugs and Daffy at the kitchen table.|link=Best Friends Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by Speedy Gonzales, who lives under the refrigerator.|link=Best Friends Yosemite Sam gets invited to live in Bugs' house in The Fish and Visitors, after his house, which was fully solar-powered suddenly got poured down, so the energy didn't work. Bugs and Daffy both tried to get Sam to get out of the house. Sam later gets out of the house when it gets sunny after a karaoke night and a failed attempt to scare him out by dressing Bugs up as a ghost. Sam also breaks the television and toilet when he was looking for the ghost, despite Bugs was out of the house. We also see the bathroom, shower and a bedroom in this episode, along with the staircase. Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Yosemite Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. Mind if I grab a quick shower?"|link=The Fish and Visitors In Monster Talent, the house was set on fire by Daffy while trying to teach Gossamer to do a talent in the talent show at his school, to juggle chainsaws set on fire. The firefighters refused to hose down the flames and asks Bugs to say his line "I Like It", but the firefighters still didn't do their job and asks Bugs to take a picture with them after he, himself extinguish the flames. Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy setting the chainsaws on fire.|link=Monster Talent Image:Bugs' House on Fire.png|The house on fire.|link=Monster Talent At the end of Reunion, Bugs watches a video tape of himself doing tons of things instead of going to high school, including being a football quarterback, a cowboy, a person in the military, a detective, an astronaut and the President of Mexico. Daffy laughs at Bugs saying he peaked too soon and once he leaves, the Batsignal is shown in the sky. Bugs goes down his elevator, next to the grandfather clock, and drives away in the Batmobile. Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down the elevator.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221125.png|The driveway and front of the house in the dark.|link=Reunion After not appearing in Casa de Calma, Bugs' House appears in Devil Dog with new resident, the Tasmanian Devil when Bugs calls him Poochie and thinks he's a dog. Taz later destroys the house after going on a rampage, looking for Daffy. Afterward, Daffy is seen making a "for sale" sign on the lawn. After Bugs screams, Daffy lowers the price. Speedy is seen living in a small mouse hole and Bugs' and Daffy's bedrooms make a minor appearance after the theme song. Plus, the hallway upstairs and the top of the staircase make their first appearance after Daffy runs outside away from Taz. Image:Snapshot20110626162713.png|Bugs and Daffy's bedrooms. Image:Snapshot20110626163942.png|A view of the upstairs and top of the staircase.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|The destroyed house.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign on the lawn.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164029.png|Speedy Gonzales comes out of his mouse hole.|link=Devil Dog In Peel of Fortune, Daffy buys the house from Bugs when he gets rich and Bugs moves back to his hole. While Daffy owns it, it is painted blue and looks like a mansion on the inside. Appearances Best Friends (debut) Trivia So far, the house has only been absent in two episodes: Jailbird and Jailbunny and Casa de Calma. Category:Places